La Première fois
by WaitingonDH
Summary: OS : Scorpius et Rose, c'est d'abord une histoire d'amitié compliquée qui se transforme petit à petit en une histoire d'amour tout aussi compliquée. Découvrons leur histoire parmi toutes leurs premières fois. Scorpius/Rose.


La première fois.

Scorpius et Rose, c'est d'abord une histoire d'amitié compliquée qui se transforme petit à petit en une histoire d'amour tout aussi compliquée. Découvrons leur histoire parmi toutes leurs premières fois.

_La Première fois qu'ils se sont vus._

J'étais une Weasley. Une vraie. J'avais les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus, et des tâches de rousseur partout. Je les détestais d'ailleurs, mais elles faisaient de moi une Weasley, une vraie. J'étais impulsive mais j'avais hérité aussi du caractère sérieux de ma mère, Hermione Weasley. J'étais sérieuse et studieuse. Mais j'étais aussi nerveuse en ce jour-là.

Ma rentrée à Poudlard. Ma toute première rentrée. Étais-je sensée m'en sortir vivante ? Non pas que j'en doutais, mais quand même... On m'avait raconté tellement de choses sur Poudlard, surtout James mon cousin en fait. Puis peu à peu, durant mes onze premières années, j'avais eu vent de ce qu'avaient fait mes parents à Poudlard. Ils avaient eu une vie dangereuse là-bas mais avaient survécu. Et si je ne survivais pas ? Possible après tout.

Donc oui, j'étais quelque peu nerveuse. Je n'écoutais déjà plus ce que me disait mon père, je crois qu'il me parlait d'un certain blond peroxydé. Ou quelque chose comme cela. Et aussi qu'il fallait que je sois la meilleure. J'allais l'être. J'allais faire honneur à ma mère. Je partis alors vers le train noir et doré avec Albus Potter, mon cousin, à mes côtés. Tant qu'on était ensemble tout irait bien. Je le savais. Je le sentais.

On s'était installé loin de notre fratrie, car on savait qu'ils allaient tous nous embêter durant un instant car c'était notre première rentrée, et ils allaient nous raconter des bêtises sur Poudlard. Alors tous les deux, avec Albus, on s'était installé dans un compartiment tous les deux. Puis on vit une tête blonde entre-ouvrir la porte du compartiment. Il eut un regard désolé, mais resta quelques secondes.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici, tous les compartiments sont occupés ? Demanda-t-il.

Albus hocha la tête et le blond s'installa à côté de lui. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient bleus ou gris. Je ne savais pas trop. Il avait l'air tout aussi apeuré que nous. Ça me rassurait, parce qu'au moins je me disais que ce n'était pas propre à moi, c'était le cas de beaucoup de premières années. Je lui fis un léger sourire et tendis ma main vers lui.

- Moi c'est Rose, Rose Weasley.

- Scorpius Malefoy, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_La Première fois qu'ils ont mangé ensemble._

(1ere année).

Albus pour mon plus grand malheur était parti à Serpentard alors que j'avais été placée à Gryffondor. Oh, bien sûr mes nouvelles amies étaient toutes aussi gentilles les unes que les autres, mais elles n'étaient pas Albus. On se voyait de temps en temps en cours. Il s'était trouvé lui aussi de nouveaux amis, dont le fameux Scorpius Malefoy qui avait été réparti à Serpentard lui aussi. Il avait l'air sympa. Mais il m'avait semblé, en y repensant, que le blond peroxydé dont me parlait mon père était le père de Scorpius. Puis je m'étais rapidement dit qu'il n'était pas si peroxydé Scorpius, donc il devait être différent de son père.

Je me levai en ce dimanche de bonne humeur, c'était presque si je ne sautais pas partout. Je me préparai en vitesse et descendis à la Grande salle. Je devais passer cette journée avec Albus. Que tous les deux. Depuis le début de l'année, on n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, ayant eu nos contre-temps, mais cette journée-là elle était à nous.

J'entrais dans la Grande salle et croisai le regard d'Albus qui me lança un grand sourire. Je me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas léger. Je lui fis alors un baiser sur la joue.

- Je déjeune et on se rejoint après ? Demandais-je avec un léger sourire.

- Non, reste-là. Avec nous, répondit-il en tournant son regard vers Scorpius.

Ce dernier haussa juste des épaules. Je lui fis alors un grand sourire et m'assis aux côtés d'Albus. Je ne connaissais pas réellement Scorpius, mais d'après ce que m'en disait Albus il avait l'air d'être une personne merveilleuse. Juste un peu réservé aux premiers abords. Il n'avait pas lâché un mot du petit-déjeuné et j'étais persuadée qu'il me détestait. Ou du moins, qu'il ne m'appréciait pas réellement. Était-ce parce que j'étais à Gryffondor ?

_La Première fois qu'ils ont ri ensemble._

(2ième année).

Albus et Scorpius étaient devenus rapidement inséparables, et j'étais toujours aussi proche avec Albus. Je sentais qu'il y avait un malaise avec Scorpius que je n'arrivais pas à réellement faire passer. Je ne m'en étais pas réellement préoccupée, certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour s'entendre c'est tout. J'avais mes propres amis avec qui je m'entendais très bien, donc je me disais que ce n'était peut-être pas moi le problème. Peut-être que nous étions juste incompatibles. J'en avais parlé à ma mère. Elle m'avait répondu une chose : « Les Malefoy et les Weasley ne sont pas compatibles, ma chérie, ce n'est pas toi. » Ma mère avait souvent raison. Alors j'imagine que ce n'était que cela, le résultat d'une incompatibilité vieille de plusieurs générations.

Je voyais que les hormones commençaient à jouer sur le comportement d'Albus. Il n'était pas un coureur de jupons, il avait seulement douze ans ! Mais il commençait à regarder les filles de notre promotion. Mais il y avait une fille. Cette fille selon Albus ce n'était pas pareil. Bon, elle avait un an de plus que nous et était en Serdaigle. Elle avait de longues boucles blondes et des yeux marrons. Elle s'appelait Elsa. Et Elsa il ne fallait surtout pas la critiquer devant Albus. Jamais. Ce serait probablement la dernière chose que l'on ferait de notre vie.

Elsa était le seul nom qu'avait Albus à la bouche depuis plusieurs mois. Un jour n'en pouvant plus, Scorpius lui dit d'aller lui parler. Je pensais réellement qu'il disait cela pour rire, vu que, Albus n'avait aucune chance avec cette fille. Mais Albus l'avait pris au défis. Il nous laissa donc, Scorpius et moi sur un banc dans le parc, alors qu'il partait droit devant vers cette fameuse Elsa. On observait la scène d'un regard inquisiteur. Qu'allait-il se passer ? On le vit lui parler et on vit les sourcils d'Elsa se froncer et sa tête se pencher. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

On vit alors la main d'Elsa s'écraser sur la figure déconfite d'Albus. Il revint vers nous se massant sa joue rouge alors que Scorpius et moi étions en train de rire comme jamais. C'était méchant mais c'était plus drôle que méchant. Je tournai alors mon regard embué de larmes vers Scorpius. On s'arrêta de rire quelques secondes puis n'en pouvant plus on recommença sous le regard désabusé d'Albus qui ne disait plus un mot.

_La Première fois qu'ils ont passé des vacances ensemble. _

(Été après la 2ième année.)

L'été, c'était le grand retour au Terrier pour voir nos grand-parents. Puis, il fallait le dire l'été au Terrier était particulièrement agréable. Il y avait de l'espace et on était tranquille. La maison avait été refaite grâce aux indemnisations d'après-guerre et elle était beaucoup plus grande. Et stable selon ma mère. Mais elle avait apparemment gardé l'esprit initial du terrier. Ça restait une maison cosy de famille.

Cette année j'avais pu emmener une de mes amies de Poudlard, Mélisandre Albus quant à lui avait bien sûr emmené Scorpius. Il avait dû supplier mon père de ne pas faire de scandale et notre grand-père de ne pas en faire non plus. Ce dernier râlait toujours : « non mais, un Malefoy au terrier, qui l'aurait cru ? De mon temps, cela ne se passait pas comme cela ! ». Mais Scorpius était bel et bien venu.

Il avait passé deux semaines avec nous et ça avait été en réalité génial. Quelque chose s'était en quelque sorte débloquée, comme si le malaise était passé. Il s'ouvrait peu à peu à moi et j'en faisais de même. Scorpius était en réalité très sympa. Avec un fort caractère, mais sympa. Puis assez drôle aussi. Mon père voyait bien sûr d'un mauvais œil le fait que je sois amie avec lui, mais il s'en accommodait petit à petit. Il voyait qu'il était ami avec Albus et ça le rassurait quelque peu.

Je pense que c'est pendant cet été là que je suis devenue amie avec Scorpius. Vraiment amie.

_La Première fois qu'ils se sont disputés._

(3ième année).

Scorpius avait un mauvais caractère. J'avais aussi un mauvais caractère à vrai dire. Quelques fois on s'accrochait un peu, mais on ne se criait jamais dessus, on reprenait le dessus rapidement. Cela ne servait à rien de faire un scandale après tout.

Mais quelques fois trop c'était trop.

13 ans. Albus et Scorpius étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre. J'aimais profondément mon cousin mais il était stupide. C'était l'âge selon ma mère, mais ça ne justifiait pas tout ! Ils commençaient à faire des excursions la nuit et je ne voyais pas cela d'un bon œil. Pas du tout même. Ils pourraient se mettre en danger. Qui sait ce qui traîne dans la forêt interdite ?

Alors bien sûr, un jour j'ai fais une remarque. De fil en aiguille on en arrive à hausser le ton et bien sûr c'est toujours avec Scorpius. Parce qu'il a un mauvais caractère et que j'ai un mauvais caractère. Quand ça ne passe pas, ça ne passe pas. C'est tout.

Mais quelques fois il va trop loin.

Je lui tenais tête bien sûr ce soir-là dans les couloirs, alors que je devrais être couchée dans mon dortoir. Mais je savais où ils allaient et je les avais suivi. Je voulais les empêcher avant qu'ils ne sortent du château. Scorpius était face à moi et me regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, ça pourrait être dangereux ! M'écriais-je exaspérée alors qu'Albus ne disait plus un mot.

- On peut, si on veut.

- Tu es complètement stupide, Scorpius ! Lâchais-je énervée.

- Et toi tu es coincée. Tu n'as pas de vie. Tu n'es qu'un rat des bibliothèques, Weasley, alors retournes-y et lâches nous un peu !

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Il l'avait dit. Oh, je m'étais doutée qu'il le pensait mais pas qu'il le dirait. Je pensais qu'il avait vu ce que j'étais vraiment. Que le fait que je passe du temps à la bibliothèque ne me définissait pas. Que je n'étais pas que cela. Mais non. Il me regardait avec son regard dur comme de la pierre. Je me détournai d'eux. S'ils voulaient sortir, qu'ils sortent, ce n'était plus mon problème. Le rat des bibliothèques s'en allait. Les yeux embués de larmes.

_La Première fois qu'ils ont joué l'un contre l'autre au quidditch._

(3ième année).

J'avais passé les sélections de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor en début d'année. J'avais été élevée dans l'esprit du quidditch et j'adorais cela. Ce qui me différenciait fortement de ma mère. J'avais d'ailleurs été prise au poste de poursuiveuse. Mon père avait été bien sûr plus que fier de moi.

J'étais stressée comme à tous les matchs que l'on faisait. Je ne mangeais pas le matin et j'avais à chaque fois l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens. J'avais l'équipe qui me soutenait bien sûr mais quelques fois ça ne suffisait pas.

On ne se parlait plus avec Scorpius et je l'évitais comme la peste. Mais comment l'éviter alors que j'allais jouer un match contre son équipe, où il était batteur ? J'allais être face à lui pendant tout un match où il essaierait d'envoyer des cognards sur mes coéquipiers et sur moi.

J'angoissais. Je tortillais mes mains. Elles étaient moites en plus. Je regardais le terrain avec anxiété. Quand Lee Jordan -le professeur de vol- sonna le coup de sifflet, j'enfourchai mon balais mais plus par automatisme que consciemment.

Le match passa assez rapidement. Gryffondor avait gagné. On avait gagné et j'étais plus qu'heureuse. Parce qu'on avait gagné, mais aussi parce que ce _stupide_ match était terminé et que je n'aurais plus à avoir Scorpius dans mon champs de vision. Je pris mon balais en main, déjà douchée et changée et sortit des vestiaires.

- Joli match, entendis-je.

Je me tournai vivement et vit alors Scorpius accoudé contre le mur des vestiaires. J'haussai mes sourcils et continuai mon chemin. Je l'entendis qui s'approchait de moi et me suivait.

- Rose ! S'écria-t-il alors que je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers lui. Je … commença-t-il. Je...

Je le fixai. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Je savais où il voulait en venir. Je lui fis un léger sourire.

- Tu n'as pas mal joué toi non plus, Scorpius, soufflais-je d'une voix douce.

_La Première fois qu'ils ont fait quelque chose d'interdit ensemble._

(4ième année).

J'étais tout excitée dans mon dortoir. Scorpius et Albus n'avaient pas arrêté leurs bêtises et n'avaient surtout pas arrêté d'enfreindre le règlement mais cette fois-ci je ne leurs en tenais pas rigueur. Car cette fois-ci ils m'emmenaient avec eux et je ne tenais plus en place. Ils devaient me rejoindre devant le portrait de la grosse dame à 21h.

20h50. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi contente d'aller avec eux, car je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui se dérogeait au règlement, mais tant pis. Ils m'avaient dis qu'ils avaient une surprise et j'adorais les surprises. Même si au fin fond de mon être je sentais qu'une surprise selon leur définition n'était peut être pas quelque chose de bonne augure.

20h58. Je soupirai et descendis de mon dortoir sans faire un bruit. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis une demi heure. Si je sortais, j'étais en faute. Je me postai devant la sortie de la salle commune et hésitai. Pas longtemps en réalité. Je poussai le portrait et tombai sur Albus et Scorpius. Ils me firent un grand sourire que je leurs rendis.

Ils semblaient pressés. Il marchait d'un pas vif. On traversa tout le château et même tout le parc. Je vis au loin le terrain de quidditch et me demandai ce qu'on pouvait bien faire là-bas. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais cela n'allait pas tarder. On arriva en plein centre du terrain de quidditch et Albus prit les devants pour monter dans un des tours qui servaient à installer les spectateurs lors des matchs. Je le vis monter les escaliers presque en courant et Scorpius se tourna vers moi avec un léger sourire. Il me tendit sa main que je pris avec un petit sourire. Je montais alors à mon tour toutes les marches et me retrouvais tout en haut de la tour.

- Ferme tes yeux, Rose ! S'écria Albus. Comme ça tu auras une surprise complète.

Ne sachant pas où il venait en venir je fermais mes yeux. Je sentais la main de Scorpius me tirer vers les bancs et m'asseoir sur l'un d'eux.

- Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant, me souffla Albus.

Je les ouvris l'un après l'autre et fus tout de suite émerveillée. Je compris mieux pourquoi à cette heure-ci et ici.

- On a décrété que c'était le meilleur endroit pour ça, murmura Scorpius.

- Vous avez totalement raison, avouais-je.

Devant nous se dessinait un couché de soleil plus que magnifique, avec des nuances d'orange, de rose, de violet et de bleu. Je restai émerveillée tout le long de ce couché de soleil. Comme quoi ils pouvaient avoir des bonnes idées même si elles nécessitaient d'enfreindre le règlement.

_La Première fois qu'ils ont fait une ronde ensemble._

(5ième année).

J'avais été nommée préfète pour ma cinquième année. Pas très étonnant selon mon oncle Harry. En effet, mes parents avaient été préfets et j'étais plutôt une bonne élève, donc ça semblait logique pour eux. Moi j'avais été surprise. Et heureuse bien sûr. Scorpius avait aussi été nommé préfet, j'étais contente au moins je connaîtrais un des préfets. De plus c'est qu'on avait des rondes prévues ensemble.

Ce soir-là était la première ronde que je faisais avec lui et il me tardait étrangement. Je sortis de ma salle commune et me dirigeais d'un pas pressé vers les portes de la Grande salle, là où on devait se rejoindre. Je le vis au loin. Il avait grandi énormément. Il me dépassait peut-être d'une tête. Et il ne coiffait plus ses cheveux en arrière, il les laissait un peu comme s'ils étaient décoiffés. Il avait changé. Je le voyais. Je m'étonnais toujours de voir les filles de mon dortoir m'envier parce que j'étais amie avec lui. Après tout, il était normal. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de spécial chez lui. Il était juste Scorpius.

_La première fois qu'ils ne se sont réellement plus parlés._

(5ième année).

On s'était énervé. Une fois de plus. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas dépasser certaines limites. Il l'avait toujours su depuis notre troisième année. Je ne me rappelais même plus pourquoi on se disputait. Ça arrivait des fois, on se disputait pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Tu es imbu de ta personne, Scorpius ! C'est bien ça ton problème. Tu penses que tout le monde t'envie, alors que non ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Avais-je crié.

- C'est toi qui me dégoûte, Weasley, sale sang-de-bourbe ! Cracha-t-il.

J'écarquillai mes yeux sous le coup du choc et de la colère. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui collai une claque sur la joue. La claque. Je continuai à le fixer droit dans les yeux pour qu'il se rende compte. Pour qu'il sache que cette fois-ci il était réellement allé trop loin. Je sentais mes yeux qui commençaient à me picoter. Comment avait-il pu me dire ça ? Comment ? Je soupirai et me détournai de lui pour m'enfermer dans mon dortoir.

- Rose, l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je ne me retournai pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça, pas à moi. Il ne pouvait pas.

_La Première fois qu'ils se sont réconciliés._

(5ième année).

Il l'avait regretté bien sûr. Dès le lendemain il avait essayé de me parler, de se faire pardonner. Mais je l'avais ignoré, bien évidemment. Il n'allait pas être pardonné d'aussi tôt, parole de Weasley. Mélisandre était bien d'accord avec moi d'ailleurs et j'étais rassurée, au moins je ne réagissais pas dans les extrêmes. Au bout d'une semaine, Albus commençait à me tanner pour que je pardonne à Scorpius qui s'en voulait réellement et sincèrement. Je n'en doutais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. Pas encore. Je n'en avais bien évidemment pas parlé à mes parents qui auraient réagi de la mauvaise manière, surtout mon père en réalité.

Je marchais dans les couloirs pour aller en cours de potion. Je sentis une main tenir mon bras fermement et me tirer dans un placard à balais. J'écarquillai les yeux et vis alors Scorpius qui se tenait devant moi dans la noirceur du placard. Je fronçais mes sourcils et commençai à le frapper sur le torse avec les livres que j'avais dans les mains.

- Tu es complètement stupide Scorpius Malefoy. Sombre idiot ! Tu ne peux pas venir me parler d'une manière civilisée un peu ! M'écriais-je.

- Non vu que tu refuses de me parler.

Je me stoppai nette et levai mon regard vers lui.

- Et ça t'étonne ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Non. Mais je voulais te dire... commença-t-il.

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu voulais me dire, Malefoy, crachais-je en essayant de partir.

Il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me remit devant lui. Il planta alors ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Rose. J'ai merdé et je m'en veux à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Sous le coup de la colère, je suis impulsif comme toi tu l'es, Rose. Et ne fais pas celle qui ne me comprend pas. Tu me comprends, Rose, tu es celle qui me comprend le mieux. S'il te plaît, penses-y. À me pardonner, murmura-t-il.

- Un mois, soufflais-je. Il a fallu que j'attende un mois pour ça.

- Ça quoi ?

- Pour des excuses sincères, Scorpius. Pour que tu acceptes enfin de mettre ta fierté de côté, soufflais-je.

_La Première qu'ils sont allés ensemble à Pré-au-lard._

(5ième année).

Il fallait tout de même que j'admette une chose : Scorpius avait fait de sacrés efforts après notre « réconciliation ». Il m'avait d'ailleurs invité à la sortie de Pré-au-lard qui était organisée chaque année avant Noël. On y allait tous les deux. Pour renouer des liens, des choses comme cela. Il fallait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

On avait donc fait le tour des magasins, plus pour regarder pour moi car j'avais déjà acheté tous les cadeaux que j'allais offrir mais lui non. Il s'y prenait au dernier moment comme tous les ans. Tout s'était bien sûr bien passé et on s'était retrouvé en fin de journée à boire une bierraubeurre au Trois balais. Je pris la boisson entre mes deux mains et la porta à ma bouche. J'en bus une longue gorgée qui me réchauffa. Je reposai le verre et levai mes yeux vers Scorpius. Il sourit gentiment et s'avança doucement vers moi. Il approcha alors sa main de mon visage et passa son pouce sur ma lèvre supérieure.

- Tu avais de la mousse partout, ria-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Riais-je à mon tour en rougissant quelque peu.

J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé entre lui et moi. Mais je ne savais quoi. Peut-être étions-nous plus proche.

_La Première fois qu'ils burent ensemble._

( Été après la 5ième année).

On était en Juillet et on avait tous eu nos Buses. Haut la main pour moi, mais j'avais travaillé toute l'année pour les avoir. Les résultats étaient tombés le jour de l'anniversaire de Scorpius, le soir on fêtait son anniversaire mais aussi les Buses. J'avais été invitée avec Albus. Scorpius avait accepté que je prenne mon amie Mélisandre aussi. On s'était toutes les deux préparés chez moi. Mon père après une longue discussion avec ma mère avait accepté que j'y aille. Même si ça se déroulait chez les Malefoy, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas là -sauf Scorpius bien entendu-. Ma mère lui avait expliqué qu'à 16 ans, je pouvais faire ce genre de chose : aller à un anniversaire et y passer la nuit sans être suivie en filature par tous les aurors de Londres.

On partit par poudre de cheminette avec Albus. On arriva un peu en avance : 20h. Scorpius nous accueillit bien évidemment avec un grand sourire. Son manoir était grand et lumineux. C'était la première fois que j'y venais. Je me dirigeai dans le manoir et atterris dans le salon où trônait une longue table avec de la nourriture, des boissons, mais aussi des boissons alcoolisées. Je fronçai mes sourcils et restai stoïque. Je n'étais pas réellement pour, mais j'imaginais que pour des 16 ans je ne pouvais rien dire.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Rose, mais je gérerai la situation, souffla Scorpius qui était derrière moi.

Je me tournis vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire.

- Et s'il y a des débordements ? Murmurais-je.

- Il n'y en aura pas, Rose. Aies confiance.

Aucun débordement. Il est 2h du matin, j'avais bien évidemment trop bu et il y avait des débordements. Ça avait été prévisible. On était tous sous l'influence de l'alcool, mais ça restait contrôlable : aucune personne malade, ou mal en point. Tout allait bien. On était juste étourdi par l'alcool. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Mélisandre qui m'avait lâchement abandonner pour parler -plutôt flirter- avec Albus.

Je partis vers la cuisine du manoir où était mis bien en évidence un gâteau au chocolat. Je m'avançai à pas de loup -alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison- et m'en coupai une part. Il était bon. Même excellent.

- Prise sur le fait ! Entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je fis volte face et me trouvais face à un Scorpius hilare et tout aussi alcoolisé que moi. Il me contourna et se prit une part lui aussi. Je finis la mienne et léchai le bout de mes doigts pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Scorpius me fixait et s'approcha de moi. Je reculai quelque peu et me cognai contre la table de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

Son regard était sombre, plus sombre que d'habitude. Je sentais mon cœur qui s'emballait dans ma poitrine alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Scorpius était un ami. Seulement un ami. Alors pourquoi je rougissais ? Pourquoi j'avais cruellement envie de me jeter sur lui ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux ? On resta comme cela un certain temps puis il se détourna d'un coup et partit. Il valait mieux, aussi non il y aurait eu des débordements.

_La Première fois qu'il y eut une crise de jalousie._

(6ième année).

J'étais entrée en sixième année sereine et partante pour réorganiser un peu ma vie. L'attraction que j'avais eu pour Scorpius à son anniversaire, je l'avais mise sur le compte de l'alcool et ça m'allait très bien. On n'en avait pas parlé et tant mieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. J'avais commencé l'année tranquillement, puis rapidement je me liais d'amitié avec un Serdaigle du nom de Jon. Il était en septième année. Il était très gentil et intelligent. Mais surtout posé.

Un jour il me demanda de sortir avec lui. J'avais dis oui bien entendu. Je ne pouvais dire non. Et j'étais tellement heureuse, j'en avais rêvé et je le méritais. Car oui, je n'avais pas réellement eu de relation. Et là c'était l'occasion.

- Alors, tu es avec ce Serdaigle là ? James ? Jim ? Demanda Scorpius lors d'une de nos rondes.

- Jon. Et oui je suis avec lui, répondis-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence complet.

- Tu sais ce genre de mec... commença-t-il. Enfin, il n'est pas là pour ta gentillesse quoi, lâcha-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire Scorpius enfin ? Demandais-je surprise de sa réaction.

- Je te dis juste de te méfier, car tout ce qu'il veut c'est aller plus loin avec toi. Profiter de toi, pour ensuite te laisser tomber.

- Bien sûr que non Scorpius ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! Ripostais-je blessée par ses propos.

Scorpius s'arrêta brutalement dans sa marche. Je m'arrêtai ensuite moi aussi.

- Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux pour moi, murmurais-je.

- Je l'aurais été, si... Si ça n'avait pas été lui, Rose ! Il va te faire du mal. Tu mérites cent fois mieux !

- Tout le monde ne fait pas ce que toi tu fais aux filles, Scorpius, répondis-je en me détournant de lui.

_La Première fois qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble sur un projet commun. _

(6ième année)

J'arrivai à bout de souffle dans la bibliothèque où m'attendait déjà Scorpius. Attablé avec tous les libres sur l'Amortentia qu'il avait pu trouver autour de lui. Je lui fis un petit sourire et me mis à côté de lui.

- Tu es en retard, marmonna-t-il.

- Je sais, je suis désolée, Scorp' mais j'étais... J'étais avec...

- Jon, coupa-t-il. Je me doute, ce n'est pas grave, finit-il en un sourire.

On commença à faire nos recherches. Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines que l'on travaillait sur ce _maudit_ projet de potion. On en voyait le bout et aujourd'hui il nous restait nos dernières recherches et la potion à faire.

Une fois les recherches finies, on partit vers les cachots pour faire la potion. On rendait le devoir le lendemain. Je m'étais mise avec Scorpius, car Albus et Mélisandre n'avaient pas pris potion pour les Aspics, il restait donc que Scorpius et moi.

On s'affaira une heure au travail pour que la potion soit parfaite. Elle avait au final une jolie couleur rosée. Je l'observai quelques instants.

- Que sens-tu toi ? Me demanda Scorpius.

- Je sens... L'odeur des vieux livres, l'odeur des draps frais, celle des tribunes du terrain de quidditch, et le gâteau au chocolat, et...

Je m'arrêtai brutalement. Non. C'était l'effet de mon imagination. Je levai mon regard vers lui.

- Et toi ? Soufflais-je.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, sourit-il. Tu es bien trop curieuse.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » parfait avant que j'éclate de rire.

_La Première fois qu'il la prit dans ses bras._

(6ième année).

Généralement le premier petit-ami va aussi avec la première peine de cœur. Je n'avais pas été assez idiote pour penser que cette amourette durerait toute ma vie, mais ça faisait toujours mal. Il m'avait quitté, ça ne marchait plus, et il allait partir enfin d'année. On était en avril et j'avais mal. Mal au cœur, mal partout.

Quand il m'avait quitté, on était dans le parc. Je n'avais pas fait de scène ou quoi, j'étais plus digne que cela mais je m'étais vite détournée de lui. Une fois que je n'étais plus dans son champs de vision j'avais commencé à courir. Courir pour rentrer dans mon dortoir. Courir pour m'enterrer dans mes draps. Pour oublier. Quand j'arrivai justement dans mes draps je soupirai et laissai échapper mes larmes.

Mélisandre s'est bien sûr inquiétée pour moi en me voyant dans un tel état. Mais je lui soutenais toujours la même chose « Je vais bien ». Non. Je n'allais pas bien. Mais tant pis. Ça allait passer. Ce n'était qu'un chagrin d'amour après tout.

J'entendis frapper à la vitre de notre dortoir. Je levai mon visage et vis alors Scorpius à la fenêtre sur son balais. Je lui souris et ouvris la fenêtre. Il entra et laissa son balais dans un coin. Il se tourna alors vers moi.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demandais-je.

- Mélisandre m'a dit. Elle s'est dit que tu aurais peut être besoin d'une compagnie, comme moi.

Je lui dis un sourire triste. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait réellement là. Qu'allait-il faire de plus ? Il laissa alors tomber son sac sur mon lit et sortit plusieurs friandises : chocolat, sucreries, tout y passait. Je laissai alors couler mon regard sur lui. Avais-je aimé Jon ? Maintenant que je voyais Scorpius avec son sourire et ses yeux pétillants j'en doutais. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il se leva et se mit face à moi. Il me prit alors dans ses bras dans un geste totalement naturel. Et j'allais mieux.

_La première fois qu'elle parla à son père._

(Fin 6ième année.)

On sortit du Poudlard express. J'étais derrière les autres, m'étant battue avec ma valise qui pesait au moins une tonne. Je finis par m'extirper du train et me jetai dans les bras de mes parents. Mon père me prit ensuite la valise et ma mère m'embrassa les deux joues. Je tournai mon regard et croisai celui de Scorpius. Je n'allais pas le voir avant la fin du mois de Juillet, vu qu'il partait en vacances avec ses parents. Je commençai à m'éloigner de mes parents pour me diriger vers lui. Il s'approcha alors lui aussi et on se retrouva rapidement face à face.

- Je voulais au moins te dire au revoir, soufflais-je. Je ne vais pas te voir avant un bon moment.

- Tu vas me manquer, lâcha-t-il.

- Scorpius ! Le héla son père alors qu'il s'approchait de nous. Désolé de ne pas être à l'heure, mais j'ai eu un contre-temps au Ministère.

Son père se tourna vers moi alors que je devenais rouge vif. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Je levai mon regard vers lui alors que son père traînait son regard de Scorpius à moi et de moi à Scorpius.

- Eh bien, Scorpius tu ne nous as pas présenté !

- Oui, heu... Papa voici Rose Weasley, une camarade de classe, Rose voici mon père...

- Drago Malefoy, le coupais-je alors que je tendais une main vers ce dernier.

- J'imagine qu'on ne peut ignorer qui je suis quand on est une Weasley, ria-t-il alors qu'il serrait ma main.

- Ma mère, Hermione Weasley, m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

- Femme charmante, murmura-t-il. Bon Scorpius, il ne faudrait pas nous retarder trop longtemps. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Miss Weasley, ajouta-t-il en partant.

Je le regardais partir. Scorpius était son sosie. C'était fou cette ressemblance. Je tournai mon regard vers Scorpius et lui dit un léger sourire. Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et partis de mon côté.

_Et enfin, l'ultime Première fois..._

(7ième année).

Le temps passa. Puis arriva la rentrée. On était tout le temps en contact avec Scorpius, comme toutes les années. Mais cette fois-ci quelque chose avait changé. Je le savais, je le sentais. Je rêvais de lui. Il hantait mes pensées. Parfois je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Ses touchés m'électrifiaient.

Arriva un jour où on étudiait avec Albus et Mélisandre à la bibliothèque. C'était plutôt une ambiance très studieuse dans ces cas là. J'étais obnubilée par mon devoir de métamorphose et rien n'aurait pu me déconcentrer, si ce n'est un contact un seul. Accidentel en plus. En bougeant le pied de Scorpius rencontra le mien. Je levai alors mon regard vers lui qui me fixait déjà. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants et me concentrais à nouveau sur mon devoir.

Je sentis quelques minutes plus tard à nouveau son pied tout contre ma jambe et là je sus que ce n'était pas accidentel. Je levai à nouveau mes yeux vers lui et je compris qu'il jouait avec le feu. Son regard. Ce regard. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre alors que j'avalais difficilement ma salive. Je sentis son pied remontant le long de ma jambe alors que j'étais parfaitement incapable de faire un seul mouvement.

Je me levai alors tout à coup sous les regards surpris de mes trois compagnons. Je tournai mon regard vers Scorpius.

- Scorpius ! M'exclamais-je. On a oublié cette fichu réunion des Préfets-en-Chef !

Il haussa ses sourcils.

- Mince ! On est très en retard ?

- Non, cinq minutes tout au plus, répondis-je en haussant mes épaules. Désolée, on doit vraiment y aller, ajoutais-je ne me tournant vers Mélisandre et Albus.

Je rangeai alors mes affaires en vitesse et partis de la bibliothèque, Scorpius me suivant. On marcha plusieurs minutes et on franchit plusieurs escaliers. Il m'attrapa par le bras alors que je tournai à un couloir.

- C'est pas par là le bureau des réunions de Préfets-en-Chef, me dit-il.

Je soupirais.

- C'est vrai, Scorp', murmurais-je. Mais avions-nous une réunion aujourd'hui ? Soufflais-je en m'approchant de son visage.

- On a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, Rose.

Pour tout réponse je le poussai contre un mur où une porte était apparue. On entra alors dans une pièce dont je me fichais en réalité totalement de l'apparence, du moment que c'était bien la Salle sur Demande. Scorpius avait les yeux écarquillés de par mon comportement. Il me plaqua contre la porte qu'il avait fermé d'un coup de pied et baissa son visage vers le mien.

Il était à seulement quelques millimètres de moi, et je ne pouvais plus tenir. Il fallait qu'il m'embrasse là, maintenant. Il passa une main sur ma joue et me fit attendre encore et encore. Puis il posa finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes et ce fut une libération. Je me sentais bien. Sa langue chatouillait la mienne et rien n'était plus bon ces sensations là, avec lui.

Ça avait été long, mais ça n'avait été que plus puissant.

* * *

Voilà mon troisième OS, sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs !  
Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Je sais qu'il est plu long que mes anciens OS, et si vous avez eu le courage de le lire jusqu'au bout tant mieux ! ;)  
Dites moi vos impressions !

Bisous !


End file.
